ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DJ Hipp
The Anti-Hardcore Superstar A man by the name of DJ Hipp, coming over to America from Puerto Rico after being told by a friend that DXX would be a great career move, made his DXX debut on July 19th, 2007. Immediately, he found himself on a losing streak, being placed in 4 ways and Hardcore matches, he wasn't too comfortable in DXX. Soon, he gained the nickname of "The Anti-Hardcore Superstar" due to his disgust of Hardcore Wrestling. For three or four months, he put on many great matches but always came up short which lead to him having a "transformation" if you will. The Better World Order James Kidd, who at the time was United States Champion, saw potential in a young DJ Hipp. They formed a team and Hipp was finally getting some wins. They had some problems with the likes of Randy Orton & Chloe Layfield, but it didn't really escalate like they hoped as James Kidd got arrested for attempting to blow up a building, leaving Hipp with no partner for the Survivor Series tournament to crown a new Hardcore Champion. DJ ended up teaming with, and eventually defeating The Boss to become Hardcore Champion. The Fight Club After his friend and leader James Kidd was arrested, Hipp had nothing to do but keep the BWO alive. He immediately changed the name to "The Fight Club" and added The Rock, Trish Stratus, and Daniel Micheals to his new faction. When all three members of the Fight Club left DXX, Hipp's plans went down the drain and it was back to singles competition The Feud with McMahon and Orton When James Kidd won the US Championship, Chloe Layfield became his number one contender. Being James's friend, Hipp got involved after Orton tryed to cheat to help his girlfriend Chloe. Hipp fought Randy a few weeks later but Orton sneak attacked him at the start of the match. DJ then fought Cloe and just as DJ was about to win, the ref was distracted and Orton ran in the ring only to give Hipp an RKO. Chloe ended up winning after Orton's blatant cheating once again. Since then Hipp has forgiven Chloe and he actually considers her one of his only friends, After finally getting his re-match against Orton in the Semi Finals of the DXX WHC Tournament, he had the match won until Carari Grey changed the rules in Ortons favor causing DJ to lose after four RKO's and suffer a de-tached Retina. Soon, Hipp entered a heated fued between Orton and McMahon, creating a 3 way fued. Hipp single handedly dstroyed Vince's faction, the corperation before getting a stable of his own to face Orton's squad Evolution. At Dead On Arrival, DJ Hipp defeated Randy Orton to win the DXX World Heavyweight Championship for the first time, in a Security Prison Guard Death Match. As a result, Orton left Mayhem and the fued finally ended. Hatred for Nawaz In what started out as a Champion vs Champion match, DJ had beaten down Nabz for the whole match until the opppurtunistic Nabz rolled up DJ and stole the victory. Then, DJ Teamed with Trish Stratus to defeat Nabeel Nawaz and Brittany Rivers after Orton attacked Rivers for reasons unknown and Hipp beat down Nabz on the outside. At Final Destination DJ and Nabz fought once more, this time for the DXX World Heavyweight Championship. Just when everyone thought Jay had the match won, Nabeel once again used his "tactics" to get an upset victory against the Lucha Thug. Soon after, Nabz was traded to Massacare and this feud had been put on hold. Then, a few months later Nabeel was traded back to Mayhem. Just two weeks later, DeeJay was granted his third chance at Nabeel, and as they say "The third times the charm" as DXX World Heavyweight Champion DJ Hipp defeated Nabeel with a Cop Killa to end this feud Titles/Awards DXX Hall of Fame 2008 DXX Superstar of the Year 2008 DXX Mayhem Superstar of the Year 2008 DXX Stable of The Year 2008 (Immortal Sinners) DXX Undisputed Universe Champion (x2) AoA World Heavyweight Champion DXX World Heavyweight Champion DXX Universe Tag Team Champion (x3) DXX Hardcore Champion DXX Trans-Continental Champion DXX United States Champion DXX Television Champion Affiliations The Immortal Sinners -DJ Hipp, Carari Grey, Kenny Dykstra The Heirarchy of Evil -DJ Hipp, Carari Grey, Doctor Cube Army of Cube - DJ Hipp, Carari Grey, Doctor Cube, Angel of Death, AveRage, Robodude The Empire -DJ Hipp and Angel of Death The Hood Tribe (2008) -DJ Hipp, Kwhame Myles, Shad Moss, James Kidd, Kenny Dykstra ~The Hood Tribe was originally a combination of The Immortal Sinners and The Hood Generals The Hood Generals -DJ Hipp, Kwhame Myles, Shad Moss The Hood Tribe (2009) -DJ Hipp, Kwhame Myles, Shad Moss, Doctor Cube, Pete, Mickie James, Chad Jennings, E-Man Team Mayhem/Golden Age -Crisis, Doctor Cube, DJ Hipp, Nabeel Nawaz, Chris Jericho ~Team Mayhem was a group of stars from the "Golden Age" of DXX Mecca NWA -DJ Hipp, Doctor Cube, N.Average, Robodude, Roboguy The Better World Order -DJ Hipp, James Kidd The Fight Club -DJ Hipp, Trish Stratus, The Rock, Daniel Michaels ~The Fight Club was a failed effort to save The BwO, after James Kidd got thrown in prison Rigorous Relationship -DJ Hipp, The Bandit, Jennifer Hipp, Fade, Pron Star, Bojangles Trivia DJ Hipp has the most DXX Undisputed Universe Championships in history, at 2.